Micheala and Byron
by princesscoolmusa
Summary: this is an alternate universe of Romeo and Juliet, but with Dr quinn Medicine woman characters.


ACT I PROLOGUE Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In colorado springs, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

* * *

SCENE I. Colorado springs. A public place. _Enter John and Jake, of the house of Quinn, armed with swords and bucklers._

 **John** Jake, o' my word, we'll not carry coals.

 **Jake** No, for then we should be colliers.

 **John** I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw.

 **Jake** Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar.

 **John** I strike quickly, being moved.

 **Jake** But thou art not quickly moved to strike.

 **John** A dog of the house of Sully moves me.

 **Jake** To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand:  
therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away.

 **John** A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will  
take the wall of any man or maid of sully's.

 **Jake** That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes  
to the wall.

 **John** True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels,  
are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push  
Sullys's men from the wall, and thrust his maids  
to the wall.

 **Jake** The quarrel is between our masters and us their men.

 **John** 'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I  
have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the  
maids, and cut off their heads.

 **Jake** The heads of the maids?

 **John** Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads;  
take it in what sense thou wilt.

 **Jake** They must take it in sense that feel it.

 **John** Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and  
'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.

 **Jake** 'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou  
hadst been poor Timothy. Draw thy tool! here comes  
two of the house of the Sullys.

 **John** My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee.

 **Jake** How! turn thy back and run?

 **John** Fear me not.

 **Jake** No, marry; I fear thee!

 **John** Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin.

 **Jake** I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as  
they list.

 **John** Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them;  
which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it.

 _Enter Horace and Lewis_

 **Horace** Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

 **John** I do bite my thumb, sir.

 **Horace** Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

 **John** [Aside to Jake] Is the law of our side, if I say  
ay?

 **Jake** No.

 **John** No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I  
bite my thumb, sir.

 **Jake** Do you quarrel, sir?

 **Horace** Quarrel sir! no, sir.

 **John** If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you.

 **Horace** No better.

 **John** Well, sir.

 **Jake** Say 'better:' here comes one of my master's kinsmen.

 **John** Yes, better, sir.

 **Horace** You lie.

 **John** Draw, if you be men. Jake, remember thy swashing blow.

 _They fight_ , _Enter Daniel_ .

 **Daniel** Part, fools!  
Put up your swords; you know not what you do.

 _Beats down their swords,_ _Enter David_

 **David** What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?  
Turn thee, Daniel, look upon thy death.

 **Daniel** I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword,  
Or manage it to part these men with me.

 **David** What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,  
As I hate hell, all Sully, and thee:  
Have at thee, coward!

 _They fight_ _Enter, several of both houses, who join the fray; then enter Citizens, with clubs._

 **First Citizen** Clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down!  
Down with the Quinns! down with the Sullys!

 _Enter Josef Quinn in his gown, and Elizabeth Quinn_

 **Josef Quinn** What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!

 **Elizabeth Quinn** A crutch, a crutch! why call you for a sword? **J**

 **osef Quinn** My sword, I say! Old Sully is come,  
And flourishes his blade in spite of me.

 _Enter Mr Sully and Mrs Sully._

 **Mr Sully** Thou villain Josef Quinn,-Hold me not, let me go.

 **Mrs Sully** Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe.

 _Enter Preston the banker, with Attendants._

 **Preston** what is here, throw your weapons down and listen to what i say, you fools all playing with bloody weapons. Mr Quinn and Mr sully this has gone too far now, once more pain or death all men depart, you Quinn will come with me and you Sully will met me afternoon.

* * *

 _Exeunt all but Mr sully, Mrs sully and Daniel._

* * *

 **Mr Sully** Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach?  
Speak, Beloved friend of Byron, were you by when it began?

 **Daniel** Here were the servants of your adversary,  
And yours, close fighting ere I did approach:  
I drew to part them: in the instant came  
The fiery David, with his sword prepared,  
Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears,  
He swung about his head and cut the winds,  
Who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn:  
While we were interchanging thrusts and blows,  
Came more and more and fought on part and part,  
Till the Banker came, who parted either part.

 **Mrs Sully** O, where is Byron? saw you him to-day?  
Right glad I am he was not at this fray.

 **Daniel** Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun  
Peer'd forth the golden window of the east,  
A troubled mind drave me to walk abroad;  
Where, underneath the grove of sycamore  
That westward rooteth from the city's side,  
So early walking did I see your son:  
Towards him I made, but he was ware of me  
And stole into the covert of the wood:  
I, measuring his affections by my own,  
That most are busied when they're most alone,  
Pursued my humour not pursuing his,  
And gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me.

 **Mr Sully** Many a morning hath he there been seen,  
With tears augmenting the fresh morning dew.  
Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs;  
But all so soon as the all-cheering sun  
Should in the furthest east begin to draw  
The shady curtains from Aurora's bed,  
Away from the light steals home my heavy son,  
And private in his chamber pens himself,  
Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out  
And makes himself an artificial night:  
Black and portentous must this humour prove,  
Unless good counsel may the cause remove.

 **Daniel** My noble master, do you know the cause?

 **Mr Sully** dont call me master, thee are me son best friend. I neither know it nor can learn of him.

 **Daniel** Have you importuned him by any means?

 **Mr Sully** Both by myself and many other friends:But he, his own affections' counsellor, Is to himself-I will not say how true- But to himself so secret and so close So far from sounding and discovery, As is the bud bit with an envious worm,Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air, Or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow. We would as willingly give cure as know.

* * *

 _Enter Byron_

 **Daniel**

See, where he comes: so please you, step aside;  
I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.

 **Mr sully**

I would thou wert so happy by thy stay,  
To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away.

* * *

 _Exeunt Mr Sully and Mrs Sully_

 **Daniel**

Good-morrow, friend.

 **Byron**

Is the day so young?

 **Daniel**

But new struck nine.

 **Byron**

Ay me! sad hours seem long.  
Was that my father that went hence so fast?

 **Daniel**

It was. What sadness lengthens Byron's hours?

 **Byron**

Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

 **Daniel**

In love?

 **Byron**

Out-

 **Daniel**

Of love?

 **Byron**

Out of her favour, where I am in

Alas, that love, so gentle in his view,  
Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!

 **Byron**

Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,  
Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!  
Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?  
Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.  
Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!  
O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity!  
Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,  
sick health!  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh?

 **Daniel**

No, coz, I rather weep.

 **Byron**

Good heart, at what?

 **Daniel**

At thy good heart's oppression.

 **Byron**

Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest  
With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:  
What is it else? a madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet.  
Farewell, my coz.

 **Daniel**

Soft! I will go along;  
An if you leave me so, you do me wrong.

 **Byron**

Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here;  
This is not Byron, he's some other where.

 **Daniel**

Tell me in sadness, who is that you love.

 **Byron**

What, shall I groan and tell thee?

 **Daniel**

Groan! why, no.  
But sadly tell me who.

 **Byron**

Bid a sick man in sadness make his will:  
Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill!  
In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.

 **Daniel**

I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved.

 **Byron**

A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love. Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit With Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit;And, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd,From love's weak childish bow she lives unharmed. She will not stay the siege of loving terms,Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes,Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold:O, she is rich in beauty, only poor,That when she dies with beauty dies her store.

 **Daniel**

Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?

 **Byron**

She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste,  
For beauty starved with her severity  
Cuts beauty off from all posterity.  
She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair,  
To merit bliss by making me despair:  
She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow  
Do I live dead that live to tell it now.

 **Daniel**

Be ruled by me, forget to think of her. By giving liberty unto thine eyes. Examine other beauties.

 **Byron**

'Tis the way  
To call hers exquisite, in question more:  
These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows  
Being black put us in mind they hide the fair;  
He that is strucken blind cannot forget  
The precious treasure of his eyesight lost:  
Show me a mistress that is passing fair,  
What doth her beauty serve, but as a note  
Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair?  
Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget.

 **Daneil**

I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt.

 _Exeunt_

* * *

SCENE II. A street.

 _Enter Josef Quinn and William._

 **Josef Quinn**

But Mr Sully is bound as well as I,  
In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think,  
For men so old as we to keep the peace.

 **William**

Of honourable reckoning are you both;  
And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long.  
But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?

Josef Quinn

But saying o'er what I have said before:  
My child is yet a stranger in the world;  
She hath not seen the change of fourteen years,  
Let two more summers wither in their pride,  
Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.

 **William:** Younger than she are happy mothers made.

 **Josef Quinn:** soon thee will marry my child and in good care will both of thee live. But get her heart before any man else. you can go now.

exeunt Josef Quinn and Wiliam.

* * *

SCENE III. A room in Quinn's house.

 _Enter Elizabeth Quinn and Martha_

 **Elizabeth Quinn**

Martha, where's my daughter? call her forth to me.

 **Martha**

Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What,Micheala! _Enter Micheala_

 **Micheala**

How now! who calls?

 **Martha**

Your mother.

 **Micheala**

Madam, I am here.  
What is your will?

 **Elizabeth quinn**

This is the matter:Martha, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret:-Martha, come back again;  
I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel.  
Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.

 **Martha**

Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

 **Mrs Quinn**

She's not fourteen.

 **Martha**

I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,-  
And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four-  
She is not fourteen. How long is it now  
To Lammas-tide?

 **Mrs Quinn**

A fortnight and odd days.

 **Martha**

Even or odd, of all days in the year,  
Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen.  
Susan and she-God rest all Christian souls!-  
Were of an age: well, Susan is with God;  
She was too good for me: but, as I said,  
On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen;  
That shall she, marry; I remember it well.

 **Mrs Quinn**

Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace.

 **Martha**

Yes, madam: yet I cannot choose but laugh,  
To think it should leave crying and say 'Ay.'  
And yet, I warrant, it had upon its brow  
A bump as big as a young cockerel's stone;  
A parlous knock; and it cried bitterly:  
'Yea,' quoth my husband,'fall'st upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age;  
Wilt thou not, Mike?' it stinted and said 'Ay.'

 **Micheala**

And stint thou too, I pray thee, Martha, say I.

 **Martha**

Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace!  
Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed:  
An I might live to see thee married once,  
I have my wish.

 **Mrs Quinn**

Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme  
I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Micheala,  
How stands your disposition to be married?

 **Micheala** :It is an honour that I dream not of.

 **Martha**

An honour! were not I thine only nurse,  
I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat.

 **Mrs Quinn**

Well, think of marriage now; younger than you,  
Here in Colorado, ladies of esteem,  
Are made already mothers: by my count,  
I was your mother much upon these years  
That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief:  
The valiant William seeks you for his love.

 **Martha**

A man, young lady! lady, such a man  
As all the world-why, he's a man of wax.

 **Mrs Quinn**

Colorado's summer hath not such a flower.

 **Martha**

Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower.

 **Mrs Quinn**

What say you? can you love the gentleman?  
This night you shall behold him at our feast;  
Read o'er the volume of young Williams' face,  
And find delight writ there with beauty's pen;  
Examine every married lineament,  
And see how one another lends content  
And what obscured in this fair volume lies  
Find written in the margent of his eyes.  
This precious book of love, this unbound lover,  
To beautify him, only lacks a cover:  
The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride  
For fair without the fair within to hide:  
That book in many's eyes doth share the glory,  
That in gold clasps locks in the golden story;  
So shall you share all that he doth possess,  
By having him, making yourself no less.

 **Martha**

No less! nay, bigger; women grow by men.

 **Mrs Quinn**

Speak briefly, can you like of William' s love?

 **Micheala**

I'll look to like, if looking liking move:  
But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
Than your consent gives strength to make it fly. _Enter a Servant_

 **Servant**

Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you  
called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in  
the pantry, and every thing in extremity. I must  
hence to wait; I beseech you, follow straight.

 **Mrs Quinn**

We follow thee.

 _Exit Servant_

Micheala, the county stays.

 **Martha**

Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days.

 _Exeunt_

* * *

 **SCENE IV. A street. _Enter Byron, Hank,Daniel, with five or six Maskers, Torch-bearers, and others_**

 **Byron**

What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?  
Or shall we on without a apology?

 **Daniel**

The date is out of such prolixity:  
We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf,  
Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath,  
Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper;  
Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke  
After the prompter, for our entrance:  
But let them measure us by what they will;  
We'll measure them a measure, and be gone.

 **Byron**

Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling;  
Being but heavy, I will bear the light.

 **Hank**

Nay, gentle Byron, we must have you dance.

 **Byron**

Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes  
With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead  
So stakes me to the ground I cannot move.

 **Hank**

You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings,  
And soar with them above a common bound.

 **Byron**

I am too sore enpierced with his shaft  
To soar with his light feathers, and so bound,  
I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe:  
Under love's heavy burden do I sink.

 **Hank**

And, to sink in it, should you burden love;  
Too great oppression for a tender thing.

 **Byron**

Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,  
Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.

 **Hank**

If love be rough with you, be rough with love;  
Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.  
Give me a case to put my visage in:  
A visor for a visor! what care I  
What curious eye doth quote deformities?  
Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me.

 **Hank**

O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web,  
The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,  
Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,  
Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat,  
Not so big as a round little worm  
Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,  
O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail  
Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,  
Then dreams, he of another benefice:  
Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage:  
This is she-

 **Byron**

Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace!  
Thou talk'st of nothing.

 **Hank**

True, I talk of dreams,  
Which are the children of an idle brain,  
Begot of nothing but vain fantasy,  
Which is as thin of substance as the air  
And more inconstant than the wind, who wooes  
Even now the frozen bosom of the north,  
And, being anger'd, puffs away from thence,  
Turning his face to the dew-dropping south.

 **Daniel**

This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves;  
Supper is done, and we shall come too late.

 **Byron**

I fear, too early: for my mind misgives  
Some consequence yet hanging in the stars  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
With this night's revels and expire the term  
Of a despised life closed in my breast  
By some vile forfeit of untimely death.  
But He, that hath the steerage of my course,  
Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen.

 **Daniel**

Strike, drum.

 _Exeunt_


End file.
